The Journey to the Heaviside Layer
"The Journey to the Heaviside Layer" is the start of the conclusion of Cats, as the plot resolves with Grizabella having been chosen as the cat to start a new life. The company sings this number as they watch Grizabella ascend to the Heaviside Layer. Context After Grizabella finishes singing "Memory", the tribe understand and empathise with her. Victoria touches Grizabella's hand, signalling that she is accepted back into the tribe. As all the others greet Grizabella, the music builds and leads to the lyrics "Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer." Old Deuteronomy takes Grizabella by the hand and, as the other Jellicles follow behind them, leads her onto the tire, which rises up. Grizabella enters the Heaviside Layer, and Old Deuteronomy returns to the company to sing "The Addressing of Cats". Grizabella ascends in a variety of ways, depending on the set limitations. She either walks up a staircase, or is carried off in a "flying saucer", or she simply flies up on wires. History The text is based on a letter T S Eliot had written to his publisher in 1936, in which he proposed an ending for Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats:[https://tseliot.com/editorials/in-eliots-own-words-old-possums-book-of-practical-cats In Eliot's Own Words: Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats], tseliot.com At the end they all go up in a balloon, self, Spats, and dogs and cats. 'Up up up past the Russell Hotel, :::Up up up to the Heaviside Layer.' The letter had been given to the creative team by Eliot's widow, Valerie, in 1980. Trevor Nunn wrote the additional text. Lyrics Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer. Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer. Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer. Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer. Up Up Up past the Jellicle Moon, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer. Up Up Up past the Jellicle Moon, Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer. The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity, Round the Cathedral Rang, "Vivat!" Life to the everlasting cat! International Versions * Czech * French * German Video Gallery Finale l8105 b75.jpg|London 1981 Deut Griz l8105 b72.jpg|London 1981 Finale l8105 b73.jpg|London 1981 Finale 1 Tokyo 83.jpg|Tokyo 1983 Griz Deut Marti Webb Nick Butler UK8906 33.jpg|UK Tour 1989 Grizabella Deut l9011 29.jpg|London 1990 Grizabella Deut Ria Jones Donald Franke L9002.png|London 1990 Grizabella Deut l9211 32.jpg|London 1992 Griz Deut Ascent Hamburg 10 92.jpg|Hamburg 1992 Ascent uk9307.png|UK Tour 1993 Ascent Brisbane 1994.png|Brisbane 1994 Deut Heaviside l9505 35.jpg|London 1995 Finale 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg|Nagoya 2000 Ascent World Tour 2001 01.jpg|World Tour 2001 Finale 2002 Osaka.png|Osaka 2002 Ascent US Tour 5 1.jpg|US Tour 2001-2012 Finale US 5 07 2006.jpg|US Tour 2006 Cass Mungo backs Finale US 5 0101.jpg|US Tour 2001-2012 Ascent South Africa 2009 2.jpg|South Africa 2009 Ascent Brazil 013.jpg|Brazil 2010 Griz Ascent China 2012.jpg|China 2012 Trivia *The Russell Hotel was the tallest building in London in T S Eliot's time. References Category:Musical Numbers